The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens.
There is a previously known eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a peripheral edge of an eyeglass lens (hereinafter also simply referred to as a lens) to be fitted in an eyeglass frame, in which bevels are formed at the lens peripheral edge by a beveling grindstone having a V-groove to simultaneously process a bevel slope on a front side of the eyeglass lens and a bevel slope on a rear side of the eyeglass lens (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,896 (JP-A-11-70451)).
Further, there is a previously known eyeglass lens processing apparatus having a front surface beveling grindstone for processing the bevel slope on the front side of the eyeglass lens and a rear surface beveling grindstone for processing the bevel slope of the rear side of the eyeglass lens in order to suppress changes in the bevel size being likely to occur in the grindstone having the V-groove, thereby individually processing the front surface and rear surface of the bevel (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,957 (JP-A-11-48113), hereinafter referred to as Patent Reference 2).
In recent years, the design of an eyeglass frame has been diversified and many eyeglass frames having a steep frame curve have been proposed. In this case, the eyeglass lens also has a steep curve according to the frame curve (“high curve lens”). In beveling this high curve lens, by using the apparatus described in Patent Reference 2, beveling can be carried out while suppressing the thinning of the bevel. However, in this apparatus also, further improvements in a practical aspect such as shortening the processing time and forming the bevel with good appearance are demanded.